I'm Coming Home
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: Tell the World I'm coming home. Brian's little sister re-unites with the group to take down Reyes, and falls for a certian dark eyed drifter. Han/OC
1. Reunited

Fast Five was awesome! I absolutly loved it...and I love Han So, so much. He's witty, and charismatic and god damn, that boy is , he's amazing. I loved the action, the relationships, the racing, It was great. One big smorgish-borg of greatness! So here we go. Han/OC. Yum, Yum! So yes, I know that the movies have a weird order, but I started this before I found aut about that and if it really bothers you, just pretend that it's in order? Also I'm making alot of this up, It's the movie with my twist on it, Kay? So, my character has alot of back story, and Im going to write it all out for you, so that you can understand whats going on. Please read, or else your seriously be lost. 

**Movies Appeared in: Fast and the Furious( Where she was 13, bonded with the Torreto's and the rest of the bunch and was in on Brian's undercover job)  
>2 Fast 2 Furious Two( Where she was 15, and only breifly made and apperance, on the phone with Brian and Roman as she stayed back in LA, and Brian was in Miami)<br>Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift( Where she was Eighteen made an apperance at a race, and caught the eye of Han, and turned him down)  
>Fast and Furious (Where she is 21 and living with Mia Toretto, and trying to get over the loss of Letty, and trying to help her brother earn the trust of the Toretto's back, she pretty much goes through the whole movie with the rest of the characters)<br>Fast Five(Where she is her current age, and where my story takes place)**

_On my own  
>No poison in my bones<br>On my own  
>This is where I build my home<br>My home  
>This will always be my home-Ellie Gouldig<br>_

Rio De Janero, Brazil. Sunny and bustling, a sprawling city with thousands of people, a place you could easily get lost in, you could blend in with the crowds, and never been seen. Brian and Mia had made a good choice on coming here I thought to myself as I drove through the narrow streets in the 65' Dodge Dart, hey, don't judge her. She might be old, but hot damn did she have an engin. I was looking for a warehouse, one that was on the out skirts of town, Bri and Mia had sent me the adress through a text on a disposable phone, and I had tossed it in a trash can back in Moscow. Yes, Moscow. Ever since I had helped with keeping Dom out of jail; crashing the bus, I was a fugative, on the most wanted list. At first it was kind of scary to have your face on the TV, to have a bounty over you head and to have to hide all of the time. But then I realized that it was only a matter of time before I would have gotten my ass in this much trouble anyways. I stuck with Brian and Mia for the first couple of months...but I knew that I was being a nuisance, so I took off just like Dom. Brian was so pissed at me, he called over and over, and he even tried to come after me, but I made Mia hold him down, I was twenty four years old for christ sakes, I didn't need my big brother treking across the world to get me. Eventually, as much as he hated it, he got used to the once a week calls from different phone numbers, one's that would be disconnected the moment the call was over. I missed them, so so much. The world was a beautiful lonely place and I needed my family back, and that's why I had jetted across the world as soon as I had gotten the text about a job. Money and family, I'm so in.

I followed the GPS I had installed in the old car until I saw a beaten up garage/warehouse in veiw...very low key. I drove right into the huge warehouse and saw that I wasn't the first there. Actually, I think I was the last, which kind of sucked, but whatever. I parked the car and took a deep breath. My heart was pounding hardly in my chest, my body was buzzing with anxiety. I slowly opened the door and stepped out of the car, closing it carefully behind me. I folded my arms across my chest, trying to keep my cool, and trying to look cool.

"I see the party's started without me" I said, making my entrance as I scanned the faces of the nine people in the building. I nearly cried as I saw my brother standing there, his blue eyes shining with happiness as he saw me, I don't think I had realized how much I missed him. His face looked worn, but happy as usaul. Brian was always fucking smiling that big white contagious smile of his, ever since we were kids.

"Brian" I whispered meekly. Was he still mad at me? I knew the room was focoused on us, but in that moment, I could care less. He opened his arms, as if to signify that I was off the hook, that he had missed me just as much as I had missed him. I ran, like I was eight again, and tackled my brother. His strong arms wrapped around me and I breathed him in. He smelled different, he must have changed colonge. I was on my tippy toes, my head buried in his chest as I tried to hide the tears that were unwantingly running down my face. I pulled away and he kissed the side of my head.

"I missed you, Kat" He said and I began furiously wiping at my eyes. God, I was such a baby.

"I missed you too Bri! So much" I said and I heard a voice chime in that I had ached for, my best friend, my mother, my sister.

"Well I missed you too Kitty Kat" Mia said and I turned to see her standing with her hands on her hips. A smile light up my features.

"Mia!" I cried as she grabbed me and I wrapped my arms around her tanned slim frame, her long dark locks brushed my face and she rocked us from side to side. I let go and she grabed my chin.

"What happened to your face!" She screeched in her mom tone and I laughed, I had missed that so much. Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you about the state of my face? My right eye was bruised as hell, and my lip swollen. Before I headed here, I got in a bar fight with some dick who tried to take my car back in Panama. I saw Dom and grinned widly, he was like my second brother.

"You should see the other guy" I gloated and the group of misfit fugitives chuckled in response, well except for Mia who wore a worried glare until Brian wrapped an arm around her. Dom picked me up and spun me around til' I felt like I was gonna puke.

"I missed your ass, Kat" He said and I just laughed and reached up to rub his bald head.

"I kind of missed you too, Domo" I called him the nickname that I had, had for him since I was thirteen and my tears were gone, the overwhelment not fading at all, but I was dealing. I looked at the rest of the group and saw that I didn't know any of them...Scratch that.

"Han?" I asked, squinting, trying to make sure what I was seeing was real. He smiled widely and wittly replied in the flesh. Ahh, still the same cocky guy that I had met back in Tokyo.

"You two know eachother?" One of the black guys asked, and I shrugged and smiled at the dark haired man.

"Kind of, he hit on me back in Tokyo" I said, trying to keep my voice steady as Hans eyes rolled.

"Don't flatter your self, baby doll" He said and I laughed heartly, he was such an ass. I looked at the rest of the group, and felt a bit rude for not introducing my self. Brian must have felt the same because he unwrapped his arms from Mia and just held her hand.

"Guys, this is my little sister, Kathrine, She's a techie" He introduced me and I gave a little wave as I reached for the hand of the first black guy.

"Kat" I corrected. It's not that I hated my name or anything like that, I just didn't think that Kathrine suited me. The guy shook my hand with a friendly expression.

"Tej, baby" He said, he seemed like a pretty cool dude. My hand was then pressed againts soft lips and I gave the guy a quizical look.

"Roman Pearce, I'm surprized I've never had the pleasu-" The tall dark man introduced, he was handsome, but not my type. He seemed like a total womanizer, the kind of guy who thought that he was a pimp. Him and Han would make great friends, Brian cut him off.

"Step off man, that's my sister" His voice was good natured, but there was an edge, one I noticed he only picked up when me and Mia were involved. I gave Roman a scarcastic look and then looked at the two darkly tanned spanish men. One was tall, at least 6' foot with a dark gotee, and the other was short with wiry hair.

"I am Rico, and this is my idiot friend Tego" The tall one introduced and I just bumped fists with both of them, saying that it was nice to meet them. The last was a super skinny girl, and I've gotta say that she was pretty hot. I wanted to kill her for her leather jacket.

"Gisele" She offered with a nod and I didn't take it personaly and just nodded back. It's not like I had taken the job to make new friends, I had taken it for Brian, Dom, and Mia.

"So back to where we were before Kat walked her rude ass in" Dom started as we all gathered around the table and I just gave him a 'haha'. I stayed close to Brian, every once and a while looking up at him and feeling home.

"We were at the part where the millions came in" Tej said and I knew my eyes looked like they were popping out.

"Hold up, Millions?" I gasped.

"Yeah, were going up againts Hernan Reyes" Brian explaind, trying to fill me in.

"Who runs Rio" Han added, giving me a saucy smile before he popped a chip into his mouth. Jesus, he was always eating something, and I breifly wondered if he had a tape worm.

"Which means we're going up againt's not only him, but the city. I bet he has the cops in his back pocket" Gisele stated, her voice calm and her slim arms folded across her bust.

"Which also means that this job is fucking suicide" Roman added.

"Oh dont be such a little bitch. I'm in" I said and Dom gave me an 'At a girl' look.

"For a hundred million dollars, I'm in too" Han said and I raised my eyebrows at him teasingly, and he did the same.

"I'm am down" Tej said, still in shock of the dollar amount.

"Me too" Gisele threw out.

"As is me and Rico" Tego said, and Rico began cursing in spanish, To which Tego told him that he was always so negative. Roman looked like he wanted to refuse...like a little baby. Was he insane, we were talking about 10 million each. He better jump on board. Not doing the job was almost crazier then doing it.

"I'm in" He said finally and the deal was sealed. We had ourself a team.

"So what's the plan, where do we start?" I questioned eagerly, we'd better get this rolling. And I knew that Brian and Dom always had a plan. Brian laughed at the eagerness in my voice and scruffed up my hair, just like he always did and I faux glared up at him and shoved his hand away.

"Were going to let em' know were here" Dom said, a trace of a smile on his lips and I felt like I wasn't getting the whole story...

"Are the Fed's on your ass too?" I asked and Mia looked over at me, her eyes wide.

"What happened?" Brian asked, and you could hear that his voice was on that edge again.

"Well two weeks ago, when I was still back in Russia I was being tracked, Don't freak out, I didn't want you guys to flip so I didn't tell you" I said, adding the last bit when I saw that Bri looked like he was going to blow a gasket. Mia squeezed his hand, but you could tell that she was kind of pissed I didn't tell her either.

"Are you fucking serious Kat? You could have gotten busted, you could've died!" Brian said through his teeth and I suddenly remember why I had jetted in the first place.

"I'm not a kid any more Brian" I said and he just looked at the wall behind me, not focousing on my face. Dom broke up the tention, as usaul.

"How'd you get out of it?" He asked and I smiled as the memmory resufaced. How idiotic our law inforcement officers were was mindboliging.

"Hacked the tracker they put in my car, Lead them to New York" I gloated and Dom didn't look all that impressed, Tej gave a whistle though.

"You hacked goverment software?" Tej asked, slightly unbeliving.

"Yes sir" I smiled and looked at Brian who was un-tensing.

"Told you she's a techie" Brian said, in a "Uh huh, that's my sister" voice.

"From what I remember, back in Tokyo you were a racer" Han said, semi boredly, he was sitting back on the car hydrolic table(Umm, I had no idea what that thing was ). I just rolled my eyes at him, who said I couldn't be a racer and a techie?

"She's a talented girl" Dom broke in scarcastically, bringing us back into the main conversation. "But yeah, the feds are on our asses"

"Fuck. Big buff bald guy with a beard?" I asked and Dom nodded.

"Yep" I really never wanted to see that guy again. Before him, Dom was the biggest, baddest person I had ever seen, and under all that muscle was heart. Bearded beast had no heart, I had found that out when I saw him snap some guys neck with his bare hands. I grimanced.

"Well that's going to make this alot more difficult" Gisele put her two sence in. This job was going to be difficult in general, we were going to have to go up againts the city and Feds...Oh joy. Rico was ranting in spanish again and Tejo was zoning him out. I needed to learn how to zone him out too, He was getting a bit annoying. Roman was surprizingly keeping his mouth closed, but his face was all screwed up.

"Trust me guys, It'll all be worth it. We'll do one last job, and then we'll dissapear. Forever" Dom said, before he went into the first phase of the job, all of us listenting intently to what we were going to have to do to get the money. I looked at Mia and she smiled and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze. I was home, this is where I should have been all along.

**Okay, How'd you like it. I know, some sentances are incorrectly wirtten, but that was intentinol. Please review, and all reviewers are welcome to me, anonymous, not logged, I don't care. Every one has the right to give my stories they're opinions. I just thought I'd say that because I recently got a message from a reviewer who said that my prefrence was set to only logged on reviewers. So please everybody, give me some feedback. **


	2. Who's Hiding?

**Okay, as I said in the last chapter's AN, things arn't going to be the exact same as the movie. One reason, I have kind of a shitty memmory, so I can't remember all of the lines and the movie's not online yet. Another, Is because I really wanted to give this my own little twist. So how are you liking Kat so far? I know, she's very much like Charlotte Asher from my covenant fic...but I have a knack for writing bad-ass, take care of them selve's women. It's how I was raised, and it's kind of my mind set. So please, don't be surprized if you find your self seeing parts of Asher in Kat(:**

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy?)_  
><em>And you don't care what they say<em>  
><em>See everytime you turn around<em>  
><em>They're screaming your name...<em>  
><em>Now I've got a confession (ha, ha, ha, ha)<em>  
><em>When I was young, I wanted attention (ha, ha, ha, ha)<em>  
><em>And I promised myself that I'd do anything (ha, ha, ha, ha)<em>  
><em>Anything at all for them to notice me (ha, ha, ha, ha)-Mayday Parade version<em>

After discussing the job, and becoming aquainted with eachother; talking about where we were living, and what's been going on and alot of other shit I pratically dragged Mia out of ear shot.

"Hey, where are you two going off to?" Brain called after us.

"Yeah, where are we going off to?" Mia asked with a smile, and I didn't let go of the fight, but not painfully so grip on her arm.

"Mind your buisness, Bri!" I hollered back as we went around a corner, and I heard chuckles, but I could only identify Bri and Dom's. When we were finally a bit away from the group and Mia had wiggled out of my grasp I stopped and turned to her.

"Spill" I demanded and she looked down at the ground befor looking up, her thin lips pulling into a smile.

"How'd you know?" She asked and I faught the erge to twap her on the head.

"Your my best friend, and I know when something's going on in that mind of yours" I said, tapping her temple lightly. I wasn't really expecting the answer she gave me, even though it should've been the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm pregnant" The gasp that tore it's way out of my throat kind of hurt, and my mind reeled. She looked at me sheepishly.

"No" I said, my mouth gaping open.

"Yes" She said, gauging my reaction, biting on her nails.

"Does Brian know? How far along are you?" It was the only thing I could form, and she said of course in a slightly offended voice, then informed me that she was 11 weeks. After that was settled, I let out a little squeel and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Oh my god, Mia! I'm going to be an Auntie! Your going to be a mommy. Oh god, Brian's going to be a dad!" I screeched joyfully as we embraced and she just laughed at my exitement

"Careful Auntie Kat, your going to crush the kid before we even meet him" Mia teased and I slapped her on the shoulder, and then hugged her again. We stood like that for about a minute.

"I really missed you" I whispered as we let go. I had known her for most of my life, She had been there through it all. She was my family, even if my blood wasn't running through her veins, that didn't matter.

"I missed you too, so much. I was so worried about you, That one call a week was bull and you know it" She gave me a stormy look and I felt really bad. I had been so selfish, putting them through that.

"I'm sorry Mia but I needed air, time to breathe and be an adult, you know?" I tried to explian the best I could and she seemed to understand.

"I get it, when Dom left I finally felt like I was finally my age, Like I wasn't just the little sister, but then I realized just how much I missed having someone there to fall on" She said and I nodded in understanding, On my own I had to watch out for my self, there was no one to depend on but me.

"Well I'm back now" Was the only thing I could think to say.

"For good?" She questioned, her voice not hopeful. Oh, Mia knew me all to well. I didn't know what I was going to do after this job, and right now I really didn't want to think about it.

"For now" I replied and she bit the inside of her lip, seeming to bit back the words she wanted to say.

"Next time just say good bye, Or else I'll drag my pregnant ass across the world and find you" She threatned, only half kidding and I touched her tummy, wishing that I could feel a kick.

"Cross my heart" I vowed, we both saddened a bit at that. That's what Letty always said. I told her that we should probably head back before Brian and Dom came to get us, to which she agreed and we chattered as we walked back to the garage part of the warehouse. She explained how we'd be staying upstairs where the warehouse doubled as a condo, and that they had'nt really told anyone else about the pregnancy except for me and Dom, and Vince's wife. I was shocked at that, and asked how he was doing, I hadn't seen him since I was about eighteen. He had a son now, Nico, who Mia said was cute as hell. Huh, things really had changed. I guess Vince had gotten them a job working for Reyes, Dom felt like something was up, They backed out, Reyes kidnaped Brian and Dom for a munite while she got away with a stolen car, The fed's caught up to them, almost catching them then they called us in.

"Fucking christ" I said shaking my head and she just nodded, acting like what she said was about cooking dinner or something.

"And you did this all when Brian knew the eggo was prego?" I asked unbelivingly and she scoffed.

"Hell no, you know your brother" She said, he would have had a heart attack and died if he would have known she was pregnant and pulling those stunts.

"No more roof jumping for you" I said my voice commanding and she just rolled her eyes.

"So you and Han?" She asked and I glared at her.

"There is no me and Han" I said, my voice hard and she just smirked.

"Uh huh, you can lie to your self Kat, but you can't lie to me" She said cheerfully.

"I'm not lying to anyone. There is nothing between me and Han" I wasn't lying, I thought he was a bit of a sleaze. When I had met him in Tokyo, he had been surounded by girls and had a smug 'You can't touch me' look on his face.

"Okay, Kit Kat" She said innocently as we got back to the boys and Gisele who were all seated on the couches in the back right corner of the room, Tej was typing away on a Sony VAIO. I went and sat on the arm of the couch next to him.

"Nice laptop" I said and he just gave me a smug look. And I seriously faught the erge to punch him in the shoulder.

"Len-" I cut in, if he wanted to be cocky, so could I.

"Lenovo G560 Series 0679ALU**,** yeah I know. Can I see it?" I asked and he looked a little shocked at my computer knolodge, it was kind of my job I wanted to tell him, but I decided I'd save him the embaracement. Mia sat on Brian's lap and Dom took a swig from a beer.

"Yeah sure" He offered it up to me and the whole group kind of looked at me, trying to see what I was doing.

"What are you all looking at?" I asked as I typed in a couple of codes.

"Your pretty face" Roman teased and I heard a thump, and I didnt look up, I just assumed that some one had shut him up for me. I earased the memmory of what I had been searching up and then shut the lap top and gave it back to Tej.

"Thanks" I told him and he just gave me an odd look. All in time, I thought to my self and my stomache growled at the perfect moment, taking the attention off the lap top.

"The chicka is hungry" Rico said raising his eye brows.

"Shit I didn't even think about dinner" Dom said and I just rolled my eyes. Of course he didn't, he was just going to let me starve.

"Can't we go get some tamales or something?" I begged, my stomach was eating it's self, I swear.

"I'm hungry too" Han said, finishing the last of his chips.

"Tapeworm" I mumbled to myself, and Mia and Brian ended up picking us up take-out.

* * *

><p>It was too damn hot to be wearing all of these clothes, I had on dark skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and I was about to add a ski mask on to all of that. I sat in the passenger seat of Dom's Mazda RX, it was actually a pretty nice car, and I wondered how he had gotten it. I had wanted to drive my self, but Dom and Bri said the less cars involved the better, This was going to be an in and out. When we reached the alley behind the worn down looking building where Reye's money was being I looked over a Dom.<p>

"Ready Domo?" I asked and he nodded, reached in the back seat to grab two large guns. I have to say, guns were kind of my weakness, yes I knew how to shoot one, but I was no pro, and I had never really wanted to be. I slipped on my ski mask, then he handed me the huge gun. We exited the car and met up with Rico and Tego, Brian and Han would go in from the front, and Roman, Tej and Gisele would go through the only side door. Preger's had been left at home, even though she had been pissed as hell about it. I nodded to the guys and they just looked to Dom who spoke to Brian through a little speaker in his ear. I was slightly on edge...anything could happen during a job.

"Now" Dom announced before shoving open the door. Just as planned there were three body gaurds standing there, and I took one out with a sucker punch to the throat, a knee to the groin and then I hit him over the head with my gun. _Always make sure they're down _Brians voice rang in my head. I remember when I was fifteen and I made him teach me self defence.

"Get down on the floor" I hollered, pushing the women who were in they're bra and undwerear twoards the center of the room. They all looked so scared, for a minute I felt bad for them, but no one was supposed to die in this plan, so really there was no reason for me to feel anything at all. We shoved all of the people, including the gaurds who we put plastic hand cuff's on in the middle of the room and then got all of the money and piled it onto a metal cart.

"That's all of it" I told them as I put the last block of cash on the cart. I then went to stand next to Dom and Brian who were in the fromt of the room.

"Are you crazy! Do you know who's money are you stealing?" A chuncky man asked, there was blood caked on his face, Gisele had socked him right in the nose.

"Were not stealing it" Dom said as Han and Roman dumped gallons of gasoline on the money, drenching it compleatly. Brian lit a lighter and tossed onto it tto the gasoline damepened money and it flames licked at the paper, burning it to ash. It was a sad sight to see all of that cash go to waste.

"You are dead men, Reyes will find you and kill you all. There is no where you can hide" Chubster with the bloody nose said.

"Who's hiding?" Dom asked scarcastically, taking off his mask. We all followed his suite, and I felt alot better with that thing off. My auburn hair, damp with sweat tumbled down my back and I pushed it back from my forehead, grinning at the men on the floor. This meant war, I knew that for a fact. They'd report back to Reyes, and all eyes of the city would be looking for us. Fed's and Gangsters...that should scare me, but it didn't. That was my life, it had been since I turned sixteen and went undercover with Brian, and got close with the Toretto's.

"Let's get out of here" Brian said as sirens came into earshot. I kept the gun focoused on the gaurds as my back was turned until just a few steps from the door, there, I turned around and broke into a run.

"Kat!" Han called and I looked at him, ahh great, I was riding with him back to the warehouse? I knew I should have brought my car I thought darkly as I jogged over to his Subaru Impreza, opened the passenger door and jumped in, slamming it after he had started the engine and started speding off.

"Well, that went well" I stated, looking in the rear veiw mirror to see if the coast was clear as he went well over a hundred mph.

"Yeah I guess. Will you reach into the glovecompartment and pass me the sour patch's, Baby Doll?" He said, not taking his eyes off the road and my head snapped in his direction.

"Stop calling me that" I warned as I opened the glove compartement and grabbed the candy.

"I think it suits you" He teased, taking a corner fastly, making a slight drift. Show off.

"No one was asking you what you think" I told him, biting the bag open with my teeth and then dumping some into my hand, picking out the blue ones, then putting the rest of them back into the bag, then tossing it into his lap.

"Your so weird" He laughed, lifting the bag to his mouth and dumping candy in, driving one handed. I just shrugged and popped another sour candy into my own mouth. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't find Han attractive. He was pretty hot with his side swept hair and dark eyes. But his addutide just ruined it all, made me want to look in the other direction. He'd probably be fucking Gisele before this job was over. That made my stomach twist and I ate another candy to try and calm it down. I looked back over at him as he was driving and bit my lip.

_You can lie to your self Kat, but you can't lie to me._

I wasn't lying to anybody...Was I?

**Cliff Hanger(: Review to get some more sexy Han action! And what was Kat looking at on the computer? Hmm, questions, questions.**


	3. Mission Insanity

**Chapter three. Okay, So about those mis-spelled words, It's because right now I don't have the new Microsoft Word, so I'm doing this all on the pad, which has crap spell check. I really am doing the best that I can becuase I compleatly understand how difficult it is to read story's with a ton of uncorrect grammer and word spelling. I hope you'll cut me some slack and read on, Also lucky for you guys, I'm sick as a dog, so expect lots of update's cause there wont be any school for me for a few days:)**

_You're just like your father_  
><em>Buried deep under the water<em>  
><em>You're resting on your laurels<em>  
><em>And stepping on my toes<em>

Brian watched his sister from across the couch as Mia's head was leaned on his shoulder...she'd grown up alot in the last couple of month's that she'd been gone. He could see it in her big blue eyes, the once innocent icy orbs were tainted, the sky blue streaked with shades of sad cruleun and shadows of pain, even though she wore that big mega watt smile to cover it up. She couldn't cover it up when it came to him, she never could. When she was fifteen she had come home from school seemingly normal, sat on the couch watched TV just like usaul, the everyday rutine. He didn't suspect anything, he just kept on eating his tuna salad sandwhich, flipping through his paperwork. It was only what, ten minute's before she started balling saying she was sorry over and over and he didn't know what was going on, he remembered the shitted look he must have had plastered on his face as Kat proceeded to tell him that she had killed a cat on the way home, and that she was really sorry, and that she knew she was a killer and deserved to go to hell.

_"I killed it Brian! I didn't mean to, It was just sitting in the middle of the road and-I'm a killer" _He really hadn't known how to console her, which was nothing new because he never knew what to do with his little sister, how to help her, what she needed. It was like walking in the dark, he just felt his way around with everything, hoping that he would'nt fall and fuck both of they're lives up.

"Where are you goin'?" Brian was broken out of the memmory as Dom questioned Kat on where she was going. His little sister was up and across the room, heading for her car.

"Chill, Dom. I'm just going for a drive" Kat replied, trying to keep it cool, but the annoyance seeped into her voice as she shrugged into a worn brown leather jacket. She'd had that thing for years, since she was like nineteen.

"Just making sure you don't jet across the world again" Dom teased and Kat just rolled her eyes and hid a smile.

"Want some company?" Brian asked her, his voice casual as he pulled his fingers through Mia's long hair.

"I don't need a babysitter" Kat aruged, her voice stubburn as usaul.

"Yeah you do, baby doll. I don't think Rio's ready for you yet" Han got out through inhaling a burrito. and Gisel snorted, not looking up from tinkering with her motorcycle. Brian kissed Mia on the forehead and told her he'd be back soon.

"Don't call her that, man. Come on Kat, you can drive" Brian told his sister, heaving himself off the couch. Kat just shrugged and got into the drivers seat and Brian hopped into the passengers.

The ride was silent for the most part, both O'Connors lost in thought. When Kat finally parked and took the keys out of the ignition Brian snapped back into focous and eyed his surroundings. they were at a little taco stand in the market.

"You know we really should be staying low profile" Brian chasitied, but he was already exiting the car.

"It's not like I'm robbin' a bank, I'm getting us some taco's . Come on Brian, live a little on the wild side" Kat teased, shutting the car door and walking beside Brian who pushed her slightly.

"Ass" He called her as they joined the line and she decided to ignore it.

"So you wanna tell me why you left now?" He questioned her and she mentally groaned. Great, Kat thought to her self, she knew this conversation was going to come up eventually.

"After Dom left, it was just you, Mia and me, I thought you guys would want some, I don't know, alone time" Kat said, not meeting her brothers wintery eyes.

"Are you serious Kat?" Brian asked, trying to keep his anger in check as they made it to the front of the line.

"Umm...two steak taco's, three cheese enchilada's and a sprite...What do you want Bri?" Kat asked and Brian just glared at her for trying to change the subject.

"I'm good" He said and Kat just shrugged and muttered "fine then, starve" as she forked over the cash to the man. Thank god he spoke at least a little bit of english, cause she knew shit nothing of the portueguese language(Is'nt that what they speek in Brazil? I'm not compleatly sure)

"So you left because you felt like the third wheel?" Brian asked, one eye brows raising.

"Pretty much" Kat shrugged as she got her food and Brian was getting pretty sick of her just shrugging everything off. Kat turned and began walking back to the car._ Hah, he has to follow me, I drove. Unless he want's to walk his ass back to the garage_ she thought to her self as she took a bite of the steak taco.

"Can you talk to me? Look at me Kat!" Brian's voice was on the brink of a shout as he grabbed her arm and spun her around. He did it softly though, not wanting to hurt her, even though at that moment he could wring her little neck. They had a stare off, which ended up with Kat pulling her arm away and walkig twoards the car again, her eyes pained and Brian feeling like a shitty older brother.

"I was so worried about you..." Brian said as he sat down. Kat just sighed and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry, Okay? I know, it was selfish to just get up and leave. I'm sorry. And as for your earlier question I made my way to Europe, was in London for a while, got bored and headed to Moscow" Kat said and Brian took it all in.

"How did you have money for all that?" He asked, taking a bite out of her taco, which earned him one of Kat's signiture glares.

"I worked here and there. Raced mostly though, that's how I got this baby" Kat said, patting the steering wheel.

"Wow Kat" Brian took it all in. His baby sister, the only family he had left, hitch hiking across the world on her own. She could have gotten caught, or raped or killed. He just ran a hand through his short golden rod colored hair.

"So when were you going to tell me you knocked up Mia?" Kat asked and Brian choked on her spicy steak taco. He coughed trying to clear his throat and Kat's laughter filled the car as she reached over and patted him on the back, offering him her sprite.

"Retard" She shot at him when he finally could breath again.

"Mia told you?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course she told me. So daddy, how are you feeling about this?" Kat asked and if it would have been any body but his little sister, he would have lied and said that he was so, so excited and that he wasn't shitting his pant's.

"I'm scared" He confessed and Kat looked over at him, her lips pulled down at the corners.

"Why? After this job you'll be able to give the kid what ever it'll need" She said and Brian shook his head.

"What do you remember about dad?" He asked and even though Kat tried to mask it, he could tell it was a sensive question for her, that it got under her skin.

"Jack shit nothing" She said calmly and he agreed, trying to open an enchilada, but she slapped his hands.

"Yeah me neither."

"You know what I do remember though? You getting home from work all exausted, and helping me do my home work, and then waking up real early and driving me to school" She said smiling at him and he cracked one of his own.

"Your going to be a great dad, Bri, I know you will." She told him as they reached the warehouse once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to Kat's POV<em>**

I came down stairs, wiping the sleep furiously from my eyes, I was still in my pajama's and my hair was in a messy bun, my bangs fallling into my eyes. Everyone was already in the garage discussing the next phase.

"So what's planned for today, Boys?" I asked Brian and Dom as I joined the group and Mia smoothed my hair. I chuckled and tucked the fly away locks behind my ears.

"They'll have all of the safes on lock, man. They'll be no way we can touch them" Tej said and I caught the eyes of Han, who was looking me up and down, one of his dark eyebrows raised and a flirty smile on his lips. I just flipped him the finger subtly and he just kept on smiling. What a creepo.

"We'll just have to hit them all at the same time then" Dom said and I looked at him, trying to keep my stare from looking paniced.

"Does that mean were all- s'litting up for the day?" I asked, a yawn inturupting the middle of my sentance.

"That's excatly what it means, every one will take a different spot, scope it, and report back" Dom said and we all seemed to agree.

"And keep it low key, blend in, kay guy's? Dom said and Gisele just smiled, ahh, she was the chameleon, she seemed very good at blending in.

"Alrighty Domo" Roman made a big mistake and both me and Dom gave him looks, mine humorous, and Dom's murderous.

"No, just no" I laughed at the expression on his face, he looked like a little kid who just got they're balloon popped or something, then went to go get ready.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at a little cafe along the mainstreet, where the favela's stopped and more well built, sophisticated bulidings were. I sipped on a cup of coffe, my legs crossed and casual. I had on jean shorts, a pale pink and tan floral flowy tank top and tan straw wedges. Behind the lenses of my avaitors I was scoping the glass buliding aross the street where Reyes's money was kept. Alot of people kept going in and out, mostly gangsters of Reyes's and there were four body gaurd's at the entrance. Hmm, this must be a place where a bunch of cash is kept...my thought was broken off as I saw two men coming out, huge navy blue duffle bags in both hands.<p>

"Cha-ching" I whispered to my self as they hopped in to a cherry red porsche and sped off. I chugged the last of the coffee and then set the mug down on the table.

"Is the lady all done?" the flirty waiter asked and I just gave him a polite smile, and handed him a couple of bills.

"Yes, Obrigado" I told him thanks, Mia had been giving me lessons on the language, saying it would come in handy. I then took long struts to my car where got in, and entered into the city traffic smoothly. I picked up grabbed my latest iPhone, that I had spent an hour disabling so that it couldn't be tracked and dialed Brian's number.

"They're on the move" I spoke into the reciver, descretially following the bright, expensive car.

"Yeah, all of them are" Brian's voice sounded distracted and I could hear honks in the back ground. He must be driving too. My eyes almost popped out of the socket's when I saw where they parked, and I drove right past them, trying to put a little distance between us.

"Holy shit" I said and Brian kind of paniced, asking repeatedly if I was okay, and what was going on.

"You will never believe where he put the fucking money" I said, looking back at the building that was going to be virtually impossible to break into.

Dom, Brian, Tej, Roman, Gisele, Rico, Tego, Tej, Han and I met up on a roof of a building across the street from the police starion where Reyes's money was comfortably stored.

"We're fucked" I stated the obvious and Dom gave me a look that shut me up.

"Doesn't change a thing" everyone's head's snapped twoards him. Was he serious? Doesn't change a thing? Was he off his rocker? It was a fucking police station! No way we were getting in there and out of there with our getting our asses busted.

"This went from mission impossible to mission in-freaking-sanity" And for once I actually agreed with Roman.

"It's a police station Dom, we're all going to get arrested if we go in there!" Gisele excalimed and Rico and Tego were rambling in spanish again, Han was munching on chips as if his life depended on it, Brian was trying not to freak, but his face was all scrunched up and Tej's eyes were dazed as he shook his head. Impossible, this job was compleatly and utteraly undo-able.

"Back to the garage" Dom said, his voice not ordering, but still everyone followed the command. We really had gotten our selve's into a pile of shit, hadn't we?

**_Cliffy(: I love this movie, hopefully seeing it again on Friday! Please review, I know this was a bit of a filler chapter with more then half of it being about Brian/Kat, but I needed to develope they're relationship. I love Han, Loooove him!_**


End file.
